The Starborn Legacy
Born on Taris, siblings Alek and Lochland are force sensative children hiding among their clan while the Empire and Republic fight for control of their planet. When their home is destroyed in a skirmish, they are separated. Alek ends up on Korriban, Lochland on Tython. As a young acolyte, Alek is apprenticed to a Darth sationed on Hoth whose sole purpose is to undermine the Republic's hold on the planet. Alek takes part in a secret infiltration of a Republic base, an operation that goes horribly wrong. He is trapped in the base with the sole survivor of the Republic unit, a barely-out-of-the-academy Halatia Morain. Through the process of getting out of the base alive, they must trust each other and eventually, though both try to deny it, they become friends. When they do eventually escape, they keep in touch and eventually fall in the sort of love that is doomed from the start -- but one that can’t be denied, nonetheless. It goes well until Hayl gets pregnant. Alek wants to defect to a neutral world, but Hayl refuses to turn her back on her responsibilities to the Republic Army. When Alek insists, she cuts ties. When their twin girls are born, Hayl gives them up to an adoption agency, one that wouldn’t tell her where the girls ended up, so that the children could not be used as a pawn in the war that both of their parents were fighting. She only keeps them long enough to name them -- Alane and Ekatana, each bearing half their father’s name. Both broken hearted, each dives deeper in their career. Alek rises to a seat on the Dark Council, taking the role of liaison between the Council and Imperial Intelligence. Halatia becomes commander of an elite Republic strike unit. Time and again, the pair find themselves on opposite sides of the battle. and time and again, when forced into direct confrontation, one or the other breaks off, even if it costs them a campaign. They remain one another’s weakness, even after the better part of two decades. But Alek’s actions don't go unnoticed. Darth Fazel, a junior member of the Dark Council who is angling for Alek’s position, tracks the patterns of his suddenly failed campaigns. It does not take her long to single out a common factor: Major Halatia Morain. She traces both histories back to see that they were once stationed on Hoth at the same time. She makes an educated guess and takes a calculated risk. She’ll pay for the kidnapping of the major. If she is in fact important to Darth Alek, then Fazel would find herself with a leveraging chip against her rival. If not, then Fazel would hold a powerful member of the Republic army. Fazel sends her sister Flynt along with her apprentice Nhova and with famed bounty hunter named Kepri to kidnap the major. They use the contacts of Nhova’s jedi lover, Wentworth, to track her down. Not even Halatia’s elite squad or the pair of Jedi in her company can stop them. When it’s over, only the jedi are alive, and Hayl is gone. The Jedi were Lio, Wentworth’s sister, and her apprentice, Lochland. Lochland knows there’s more at stake than a simple powerplay within the war. Lochland has kept abreast of her brother’s actions and influences. If Darth Fazel is as ruthless and cunning as she’s reported to be, then it’s only a matter of time before she discovers Alek has children. Should the darth find them, then Alek would be completely under her control, giving Fazel rule over Imperial Intelligence, which may be a deadly turn in the war. While Alek was not precisely a Republic sympathizer, Fazel will go after the death of as many who stand in the way of the Empire’s complete victory. So Lio and Lochland hire an ex-SIS agent-turned-smuggler, Ryll, to help them track down the daughters and, hopefully, save Major Halatia Morain before Darth Fazel accomplishes her plot … Category:Starborn Legacy